


Overheard

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall, Conner, and Kenny find out that having superpowers isn't always a good thing.   Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

## Overheard

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : CK/LL SLASH! COMPLETE!! Kendall, Conner, and Kenny find out that having superpowers isn't always a good thing. Another in the 'Alternate Universe' series of ficlets detailing the adventures of the Kent-Luthor children. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Spoilers all the way through Season Four, but selective use of Smallville and DC Comics canon. So pretty much, yeah, it's AU. Thanks to Sev1970 for betaing for me. 

* * *

Conner Kent-Luthor sighed with relief as his sister's baby blue Ferrari finally pulled into the garage of their family home. "It's about time you got here. Your cell was off. We've been trying to get you for almost an hour." While Conner was speaking to his sister, he withdrew his own cell phone from his pocket and speed dialed his younger brother. "Yeah, Ken, she just got here." 

Before Conner had even stowed his phone away, fifteen-year-old Kenneth Kent-Luthor super-sped into the garage leaving a trail of dust in his wake. 

Kendall slid out of the sports car, shouldering her overfull bookbag with ease. "You guys know I have my biochem lab late on Tuesdays." At the tender age of twenty-two, Kendall Kent-Luthor had already completed her Bachelors' degree in Microbiology, and was currently only months away from defending her Masters' thesis. "It's the only time I have to work with my major professor." 

"We know that Kendall, but this is VERY important," Kenny stressed, his gaze darting around the garage nervously. 

"You're not the only one with responsibilities," Conner chided. Just two years younger than his sister, Conner was currently set to graduate top in his pre-med class in a matter of weeks. "I'm blowing off a night at my internship for this." 

Kendall's eyes widened, as fear and worry overrode her concerns about her work. "What's wrong? Is it Granddad? You could have called for me if you needed me." Though the children rarely used this particular gift, they each knew that when in danger they could merely call out one another's name and be heard anywhere in the world by their siblings or their father. 

"No, it's not Granddad," Conner reassured. 

"And yeah, we could have called you, but Dad would have heard too," Kenny whispered. 

"And trust me, Dad is the one person we most assuredly did NOT want hearing us," Conner agreed, his own tone muted. "Dad and Papa are having 'date night'." 

Any other older sister would have thought her brothers were insane for making such a big deal over their two fathers having a date. Kendall, however, realized immediately the jeopardy that all three of them were in. "TONIGHT?" she screeched, wincing as she heard the shrillness in her own voice, and immediately lowering it to match her brothers' hushed tones. "I thought that was next week." 

Kenny nodded dejectedly. "Papa got home from his business trip almost an hour ago, so Dad's arranged for Diana and Bruce to cover for him." 

"Oh, God. We are so screwed," Kendall whined. "So, where to?" 

"Chinese?" Conner offered in suggestion. 

Kenny shook his head negatively in answer to the suggestion. "I'm really not good with flying over oceans yet. I still get really queasy." 

"It's all right, Ken. Conner and I didn't get the hang of flying until we were like eighteen," Kendall said reassuringly. "You're way ahead of schedule. We'll just pick somewhere in North or South America." 

"How's about Mexican?" Kenny offered. 

"Ooh. We haven't been to Ramon's in ages! That'll work," Conner agreed, a bright grin crossing his face. 

"I just hope it's far enough," Kendall replied, worry lacing her tone. 

The three Kent-Luthors were heading for the garage door when suddenly, all three stopped in their tracks. The trio of faces screwed up in disgust as their superhearing kicked in automatically, focusing in on their fathers' voices. Almost instantly, the three sped out of the garage - faster than three speeding bullets - their whole focus on putting as much distance as possible between them and their fathers. 

* * *

* * *

"Oh fuck, Clark. Don't stop." 

"God, Lex, you taste so good. Fuck, why are we still dressed?" 

For the next several moments, all that could be heard was the rustling of clothing and various gasps, moans, and groans of pleasure from both men. 

"Where are the kids?" Lex finally managed to question, his breathing labored as his need grew under his husband's skillful ministrations. 

Clark answered Lex's question in brief sentences as he peppered kisses down Lex's abdomen. "No clue. Out for the evening. Probably in Brazil already." 

"Mmmm. Dinner can wait. I want to feast on you first." 

* * *

* * *

Less than an hour later, at a table a small caf in Cabo San Lucas, three young adults sat quietly as they waited for their dinners to arrive. Finally, one of the three broke the silence as the youngest of their group asked a question of his older siblings... 

"And you're sure the AI said there was no way to shut this hearing stuff off?" 

"None. Lara's exact words were..." Conner raised his voice to mimic the AI. "Kon-El, you and your siblings Kenda-El and Ken-El, should be pleased that your fathers are so openly affectionate towards each other in your presence. On Krypton, most marriages were arranged, and so it was rare to find a love match as perfect as the union of Kal-El and Alexander Luthor-El." 

"Yeah, well she doesn't have to listen to them go at it constantly," Kenny argued. 

"Or have to travel nearly a thousand miles just to get out of hearing range of them going at it like bunnies," Kendall added with a snort, smiling graciously up at the waitress who delivered the steaming platters of food to their table. 

"That's what I told her," Conner insisted, after the waitress had moved out of hearing range. "But she gave me one of those really peculiar cryptic answers of hers. She said that we'll understand better next year when my other self fulfills his destiny and our two histories are joined." 

Kendall merely rolled her eyes at her brother's statement, not missing a beat before starting to slice into her dinner. "I'd think that was odd, but then again our dad is an alien who managed to impregnate our papa not one, but three times. Nothing would surprise me." 


End file.
